A generic beverage container lid is, for example, known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,992,741. One drawback of the generic beverage container lid is its configuration in the region radially within the projecting edge, where the lid face is oriented substantially parallel to the reference plane and—like the projecting edge itself—is arranged offset, with respect to the reference plane, toward the consumer.
If a container covered with the generic lid is inclined when a consumer is drinking, a dome, which is elevated toward the consumer side and comprises the projecting edge and the lid face radially present within the dome, only allows a relatively small angle of incline in the known configuration before the lid collides with the nose of the consumer who is drinking.
In particular, in the case of containers that have already been relatively largely emptied, liquid can only be removed through the drinking opening of the generic lid when the consumer who is drinking, on the one hand inclines the container provided with the generic lid to a maximum extent and then additionally leans his/her head back in order to increase the absolute angle of incline of the container provided with the generic lid to such an extent that liquid quantities present in the container can be removed through the drinking opening.
This leads to an understandably uncomfortable drinking posture that is also experienced as unsafe owing to the head being leant back, which substantially reduces the acceptability of lids of this type among consumers. A person namely has the greatest handling safety when drinking from a vessel if the person influences the incline of the vessel exclusively with his wrist.
These problems also exist, for example, in the beverage container lid known from US 2008/0054005 A1, in which, however, no edge projecting toward the consumer side is provided in the open state of the drinking opening in that circumferential region, in which the drinking opening is also provided. Rather, the actual container edge is free in this known lid in the circumferential region of the drinking opening when the drinking opening is open.
Then, when the drinking opening of the beverage container lid known from US 2008/0054005 A1 is opened, the tab originally closing the drinking open is latched in the region of the lid diametrically opposing the drinking opening, to secure the open position. In this situation in accordance with intended use, the tab that is latched in the open position forms an elevation of the lid on the consumer side, which leads to an even earlier collision of the lid with the nose of the consumer who is drinking than if the tab were simply torn off the lid. Here, too, it is demanded of the consumer that he/she leans his/her head further and further back with increasing emptying of the container provided with the known lid, in order to be able to remove liquid from the container through the drinking opening.
The same also applies to a beverage container lid known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,609.